The invention relates generally to devices that interface with a computer, and more particularly to a user interface device configured to transfer forces to a user under the direction of a computer.
Devices that provide haptic feedback (also sometimes referred to as “force feedback”) to the user are available in a variety of forms and applications to improve the user's perceptual experience when interfacing with a computer. Such haptic feedback can be, for example, vibrotactile or kinesthetic. Force feedback devices have been incorporated into input devices such as computer mice, joysticks, gamepads, steering wheels, button controls, styluses and the like. The type of haptic response or force feedback may depend on the particular application.
Some known force feedback devices, however, are large in size, thus limiting the number of useful applications for those devices. Other known force feedback devices may have smaller components, but have a corresponding lower or limited performance level. Thus, a need exists for a high performing and compact force feedback device for use in applications having limited space requirements for the placement of the device.